Sold
by NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Lillie wakes to find herself constrained and in an unpleasant room, soon to find out she's about to be sold. Rated M for smut as well as very dark themes.
1. For Sale!

**AN:** It's been just over a month since I posted two stories - one Pokemon, one RWBY - and today I'm here with another short story. With the last two stories, I mentioned that if there was good support for a continuation, I would certainly think about it. That is still in the cards, but we'll just have to see.

Anyway, about this story, I have chapter ideas for continuations so there will likely be more for this one, but I wouldn't expect frequent updates at all. I'm just that bad. In fact, this story is sort of why I chose my name on here. This chapter is pretty messed up morally, and it'll likely continue to get worse if I carry it on. Be prepared for that, I suppose. If you don't like the content in this story or any future chapters, I apologise and I'd suggest you go and read something else.

That's all. Thank you.

* * *

 _Bright… It must be daytime… That's odd._

Struggling to open her eyes, the light blinded her temporarily. The light was not natural, but large lamps hanging from the ceiling.

Batting her eyelids, she gradually became more accustomed to the burning lights above. An attempt to stretch out was made, but it only resulted in the realisation that her wrists and ankles were chained down. Not to mention how awfully exposed she felt, another realisation being brought to light; she was completely naked.

Frantically, she began to tug at the restraints, her heart rate immediately beginning to rapidly increase. It only worsened once the door opened. Two men entered the room, a tall, muscular man, and a rather plain looking man with an excessive mustache. Lillie tried to cover up, but there was nothing she could do.

"So, the new item is this little blonde? Pretty good pull." The tall man laughed, his meaty fingers gently gliding along Lillie's exposed inner thigh. She quivered to his more than friendly touch. Her mind wanted to speak against his actions, but her voice wouldn't come out. She was too focused on the word he used… _Item..._

The merchant smiled widely. "Yes sir. I'm very pleased with her." They were obviously not here to save her. She was more than likely captured by the mustached man.

Grinning like an animal, he poked around her pussy, feeling the heat of her body. "So I can give her a test run before I buy?"

"That's what the sign says, my friend." He kept his smile, being the poster boy of all salesmen. He wasn't wrong, there was a few signs to her left, one clearly stating that those with interest in purchases can have a test run.

"Perfect." He growled. Lillie felt her chest tighten as he loomed over her small frame. "She's gorgeous. I could see her tied up in my room pretty nicely."

"N-no..." She mumbled, a loud crack sounded out a second later. Her cheek was on fire, the redness burning harshly. The slap he'd forcefully gifted her brought tears to her eyes. This was rough treatment she certainly wasn't used to.

"I might have to fix that back talking, but you know me, a little struggle can be fun." Unzipping his pants, she watched on with glassy eyes. The large member that sprung out was terrifying. She witnessed it throb as it neared her small body. Having never seen a penis before, Lillie couldn't help but stare as it gently pressed against her pussy.

She whimpered "Nn... please..." Lillie muttered helplessly. "Gggk!" She choked, his fingers wrapping around her neck.

His eyes beat her down, glaring wickedly. "I'm really gonna have to teach you some goddamn manners!" Saliva and tears running along her face, she felt his cock press against her body some more. The tight cunt was too appealing to say no to.

Lillie's eyes widened as his head began forcing its way inside of her, using her neck to pull her down. "GKK!" Lillie struggled, only choking herself further, bringing more pain. Her throat was aching, but she couldn't do a single thing to ease the pain.

His head had entered raw, and he still had more to give her. "I'm sorry about her resistance, sir. I should have taught her manners prior to your arrival, but you were so eager, there wasn't much time."

"It's okay, but 500,000 pokedollars is unacceptable." He laughed, shoving the rest of his cock in with overwhelming force and pain. Tears poured from her large eyes, her teeth clenched as he violated her so calmly. Her body tried to resist, tugging the chains to no avail. Blood began to run down his length, it was her first time, after all.

The large invasion of her body sent wave after wave of pure pain, her mind screaming out for her voice could not. His mighty hands kept her throat completely closed off.

The merchant nodded, picking up a marker and scribbling onto a card. "For you, sir, I can make a change. You are a loyal customer, after all." He finished scribbling as Lillie flailed pointlessly. "Here's a discount. 50,000 pokedollars instead."

Lillie couldn't believe it. Of course, she didn't want to be sold, but being made so cheap felt as though her life was worth as much as a sole nugget.

"Haha, you sure love my business, don't ya?" He laughed happily, thrusting more of his devastating length into her recently virgin pussy. He lacked any compassion or sympathy for her.

The merchant laughed with him. "Well, considering you always break them so quickly, you're very important to my business."

The man howled with laughter as he violently pounded Lillie's cunt, strangling her all the while. The pain was unbearable, her body screaming for any relief it possible could find. Her consciousness was fading, but she desperately wanted to hear how this conversation was going. "You know, the last one... the brunette from Hoenn? Yeah, she broke in a week. Haha! Can you believe it?!"

"That's a new record, sir. Very impressive." The merchant clapped happily as Lillie's mind darkened. Her vision had gone, and now her hearing was becoming worse. Yet, she could hear the merchant speak one more time before passing out.

"You'll probably break this girl pretty quickly. So next week, we'll have another girl ready for your purchase. She's a little feisty, but very cute. Named after the moon."

 _Moon…_

Then… Her mind shut off.

Next thing Lillie knew, she was tied up in a mouldy bathroom. Cum dripping onto the floor from her pussy. The walls were covered in dried semen and blood. Chains and rope decorated the floor, not to mention the pills and needles filling the sink. No natural light came inside due to the lack of windows.

She was suppose to be going to Kanto. She was suppose to be going on a journey with her friend. If only she'd bought the usual boat tickets, and not bought a private boat ride from a shady man; the merchant.

This was her life now. Until she breaks.


	2. New Beginnings

Once she awoke and examined her surroundings, she could do nothing but wait. She called for help a few times with no response, so she simply stopped trying. Lillie was attempting to think rationally, that calling for help would result in no benefit and only consequence. Despite having that trail of thought, she still had a nagging voice in the back of her disoriented and frightened mind telling her to scream, plea, and howl for someone to save her.

Her suppressed panic continued to grow as her mind took in the surroundings more and more. The needles and pills made her skin crawl, not to mention the blood smeared on the wall. Regardless of how the dried red stains had gotten there, it was almost painfully obvious that the blood was not his, but another girl's. Perhaps the one before her. Was this her fate?

Violently shaking the chains holding her off the ground, attached to the ceiling, Lillie couldn't do a thing. This only made her alarmed mind panic further. Trembling until her mind gave up, dipping her into darkness. The consciousness of Lillie taking a break for her own sanity.

She woke up to a powerful slap, sending her back to when she was bought. The same pain, the same tears. Her eyes widened as he stood between her spread legs, completely naked. Struggling against the metal holds, her situation hadn't changed.

Bargaining, that was all she could rely on. "P-Please stop!" Lillie quickly muttered, barely able to make herself audible over the sobbing she so desperately wanted to commit. "Y-Y-You don't have to do this!"

He looked up into her glassy eyes, smirking. "Have to? No sweetheart, I'm doing this because I want to." His hand caressed her cheek, not slapping like before, just a slow, gentle movement. "I'm doing this because it's fun."

"F-Fun?" She exhaled deeply, exhausting her lungs of all air.

The brute nodded, his thumb wiping away a falling tear. "Fucking a wide range of helpless girls in a wide range of satisfying ways. Again and again until they can't take it anymore and simply…" Without Lillie realising, he'd lined up his monstrous cock, thrusting it completely inside in a passing second. "Break."

Lillie produced more tears, wailing as he invaded her body's most private area. The pain she felt mixed with her misery made her want nothing more than to fall unconscious again, at least then she wouldn't have to deal with it all.

"Shhh, shh, shh…" He whispered, wiping more of her rapidly falling tears. "It's okay." His words were spoken in a calm tone, although Lillie felt poison in his words. "It's okay." Repeating it didn't make it better.

His cock pulled back before giving the next thrust his all, the chain pulling on her limbs, bringing red markings to show. His head moved to hers, his lips closing in on her ear. Closer, he felt her ear press against his lips. "For soon, you'll be emotionally void."

Lillie felt her body locked up, the words making her feel hollow already. If she never got out of here, there was nothing more to live for. These four walls, and this man, could be the last things she ever knows. The painful pounding, the hurtful slapping, the agonising words. She wanted none of it, but that's all she had.

"Make… It… Stop…" She cried out, right into his ear. He moved his head away, scowling, his hands clenched her hips, digging his fingers in just for his own amusement. Whimpering again, she could do nothing but accept it. Yet, not a single fiber in her being could accept him and his actions.

His barbaric thrusting caused her to cough out moans, for as horrified as her mind felt, and how pained her body felt, somehow there was still some pleasure in there; not that she wanted it in the slightest.

Her mind tried to drift off to a happier place. She picked a spot on the ceiling, an area that wasn't coated in a dried up fluid of some kind, and just focused - as much as she could anyway. Staring at it with all the strength she could muster, all while she felt him ravage her precious valley. Having barely even touched herself before, this man was forcing himself into places she hadn't even imagined being reached.

One of his large hands moved from her hips - slowly being bruised with each powerful thrust - and moved up to her face. While a little red from the slap and the fast fucking, her face was mostly as perfect as the day of purchase. With little thought, he slapped her cheek again, saliva spitting to the floor. Gritting her teeth together, Lillie tried to hold back more tears.

His cock began throbbing against her tightening walls, getting close to his climax already. Her recently virgin pussy was gripping his thick cock so fiercely. "Nn…" Lillie groaned, her body quivering, anticipating it all to be over. His cock was thick and forcing her body to take it all was brutal. No wonder the girls broke after a while.

Then she felt the sudden warmth rush inside of her, his cum pouring deeply - a lot of it too. Lillie could feel it all happening, the semen pooling rope after rope as his hand, still on her hip, clenched tightly, his thumbnail drawing a small amount of blood. Lillie couldn't even feel it with her mind so zoned in on the sheer amount of cum he'd left inside of her.

He slowly pulled out, grinning smugly as he did. While he had pulled out, she shivered, still feeling his presence in her. "That's a good girl." He laughed, the tone of his voice drilling into Lillie's ears. Everything this man did felt like torture. His back was turned to her as he explored the small cabinet in the corner of the bathroom. It was beaten up, having surely been punched before - or something of the sort. Not to mention more of the stains that made it almost blend in with the walls.

Turning around, he found what he had been searching for, a marker. Similar to the one the merchant had when he lowered her price drastically. The man began humming to himself as he pulled off the marker cap and wrote on her upper right arm. Holding her still, he made slow strokes, making sure it was readable. Lillie glanced at the writing. It was a date - the date he purchased her.

He was marking down the date so he could tell how long she'd been his. _His… His toy..._

Lillie felt her throat tense. She was already thinking of herself as his toy. Did she really lose all her humanity that quickly?

"Bitch!" Out of the blue, he shouted, Lillie feeling herself shake suddenly in response. About ten seconds passed without the man doing anything else, just staring at the closed door. He sighed, his expression turning sour. "Bitch!" He repeated, louder with more hostility in his voice. Then after six more seconds, the door flung open, a girl nervously bursting into what was now considered 'Lillie's Den'.

The girl was freed of chains or rope. Was she here because she wanted to be? That's when Lillie saw the green hair, the green eyes, and the pink collar with a name tag reading ' _Mallow_ '. A captain was helping him commit these atrocities? The girl avoided eye contact with the man. "I-I'm sorry, Master."

"Sorry?" He growled, his voice causing visible shivers from the captain.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and attempted to speak again. "Yes, Master. I am deeply sorry to make you call my name twice. I have inconvenienced you yet again."

He sighed, cracking his knuckles to strike fear into her. Lillie was astounded by what was occurring in front of her. Mallow was here, calling him master? Was she in a similar situation as her? Lillie hadn't seen her since she left to visit Hoenn with Lana; that was over a month ago.

"Do you have a reason for being late?"

 _He seems mad over something rather small..._

She shook her head. "I have no reason, just my sheer incompetence." Lillie had never seen someone so ready to degrade themself again and again.

"Step outside." He commanded. His voice was stern and to the point. She did just that without hesitation, to which he followed her out. The man shut the door, leaving Lillie alone. All sound from outside the room was mostly mute. She could make out the fact that he was talking to her, loudly at that, but not a single word. The blonde could do nothing but listen and wait.

The sound of an impact made its way to Lillie's ears. It sounded painful, but like everything else, the sound was muffled and impossible to get a clear idea of what had occurred out of the den.

Suddenly, the man opened the door, entering calmly. A wheezing could be heard just outside, but without visuals, it was still a complete guessing game of what he'd done to her. "I apologise about that." He shook his head. "She has her moments, but she also has many moments where… Punishment is in order." Cold chills hugged Lillie's body at his last few words.

"Now… Should you disappointment me. You could be the one receiving the punishment next time." He sniffed, wiping his nose as he fiddled with some bottles, certainly containing pills of some kind.

Lillie's feelings were all over the place. Terrified, but furious. Confused and miserable. Yet, something took over her, for just a moment. "Anything is better than this."

She shouldn't have done that. She should've continued being meek and kept her view to herself.

Slowly, he placed down the pill bottle and turned to face her. She had no way to defend herself, in fact, she couldn't have been more vulnerable. His hands had turned to fists as one was lifted into the air. His breathing was unstable, as if that comment had really shaken him up. "No…" He muttered to himself.

He was silent for a couple seconds before lowering his fist. "Bitch." He didn't look away from Lillie's eyes contact as he called for Mallow. She crawled into the room, getting up halfway on her path. She was clutching her stomach - whatever he did wasn't good for her. "Prepare this girl for B-2."

 _B-2… What is that?_

Mallow nodded, going to the same cabinet the marker was kept, but instead of a marker, it was a syringe. "M… Mallow, p-please!" The man shook his head, swiping the pill bottle, and left the room, something breaking a couple metres out of the room. "Why are you…?"

"I must. For if I don't, Master will be furious." Mallow shrugged her shoulders so non-chalantly. Holding the syringe up and lining it up to Lillie's soft neck. "Please hold still. I wish to do a good job for my Master."

The prick hurt, but not nearly as bad as Mallow's devotion to that monster. Lillie didn't have much longer to fret and be disgusted by such loyalty. Whatever was in the syringe put Lillie to sleep within a minute.


	3. The Punishment

**AN:** Here's part three. This one doesn't contain sex of any capacity, but we'll get to more of that later, I suppose. Hope you find this interesting regardless.

* * *

The scent of damp concrete was her first realisation of her new location. The smell was powerful, certainly filling up the entire room. Her eyes couldn't tell her much, it was pitch black. All Lillie knew was she was being held up by more chains, although unlike in her den, her legs were held down so her body was positioned vertically.

Slowly, memories returned to her from before she fell unconscious. Mallow, the needle, the abuse, and the word, ' _punishment'_. Her heart skipped a beat as she came to understand her new environment was specifically for the punishment. The lack of information about said punishment left her heart beating irregularly. She'd felt anxious since waking up in that depraved store.

Lillie felt her stomach churn. Whether that was due to the lack of food, or because nothing felt right in this forsaken hellhole, it didn't matter, she could do nothing about either potential issue. Many things about this very room felt wrong, despite the obvious darkness and being chained up completely naked, likely to be forcefully toyed with yet again, something more sinister chilled her very soul.

She could almost feel eyes on her. Not just a single pair too. Lillie chalked it up to it all being in her head, paranoia making its home in her mind. That was no surprise.

Her body tensed up as a sudden painful grinding noise scratched at her ears. A large metal door grating against the concrete floor. Light flooded into the room through the open door and that's when Lillie realised she was facing the opposite way. She could only see the light from how her shadow appeared on the floor in front of her. Soon after, the light disappeared, wiped away with the doors closing. The time from when the door opened to closed was too short for Lillie to take note of the room she was in, it was all still a mystery.

She could hear him sniffing and clearing his throat as more metallic clanging sounded out from her left. Screeching wheels clattered along the concrete as it moved to her right. "So…" He coughed, tapping a finger or two on the metal table he'd brought over with him. "Welcome to B-2." A single light burst to life perfectly above the blonde, engulfing her in the incandescent warmth.

After passing seconds of blindness, she noticed that this room shared a similarity with her very own den, the blood and stains that couldn't be anything pleasant. This man… A true brute. Yet, aside from the small puncture at her waist, he hadn't done much to draw blood. Lillie may be on his good side. That could be in her best interest, doing what he asks and praying for less brutality.

 _Punishment._

She was brought here for her punishment. That meant blood could still be in the cards. Lillie gulped, finding that it was more than likely she would bleed here.

The man stepped into the light. "It still needs some work, but for now, it'll do." He smiled, as if having a casual conversation with a neighbour about his newly dug garden. Lillie was revolted by how calm he could be about all this slavery and torture. "You know, you were out for quite some time. I was getting worried that my little puppy overdosed you. She was in tears when I said she might've killed you." He laughed, running his fingers down Lillie's back, feeling her smooth skin right down to her ass. "She grovelled at my feet. 'Please, Master. I did what I always do, exactly as you instructed me!' She really pleaded. A frightened dog, scared of being punished again. That's what I like to see." He licked his lips, placing a rather gentle kiss on her back, right where he had previously rubbed.

"She is a good pet, in all honesty. I may be a bit harsh on her from time to time, but how else do they remember where they stand. The pecking order is important in life, I'm teaching her an important lesson." His lips kissed her a little bit higher, moving up her spine. "I think she realises how disposable she really is." Another kiss, then another. Lillie wanted to vomit. Hearing this man regard Mallow as disposable, just an animal for him to train, pet and abuse. She'd never felt such strong disdain for another human being.

His kissing had brought him to her neck, leaving small saliva remnants along her body until ending on her cheek. His lips against her ear, he spoke again. "Do you remember why you're being punished?" He whispered.

Lillie didn't respond in anyway, other than her shivering. Frightened as always.

Sighing, he answered his own question. "You insulted me. I was very upset. In fact, I had to take out my anger on someone. The bitch is tending to them now. I wonder when they'll regain consciousness." His hands felt rougher, more hostile with every passing word.

"You should thank them really. Now I feel a little less pissed off, but… You cannot go unpunished. That isn't the way things work around here." He laughed, slapping her ass as his nails sharply scratched along her smooth stomach. There was pain, but no blood.

He stepped back, his hands leaving her warm body. The metal tray rattled as he removed something from it, lifting it up and taking another step back. Lillie couldn't see what it was, nor what he was doing, all she could do was anxiously anticipate what was to come.

A loud cracking sound shook her brain before an unbelieveable pain struck her body in a single second. She found herself screaming, her throat burning with no control over the sounds she was making. The wound stung, her cheeks wet from tears dropping to the concrete floor.

"That's my favourite reaction." He howled with joy. "Floggers are a definite favourite of mine." He struck her again, the pain sending her body into spasms as she gasped for the air she lost. "See, you aren't liking this very much, are you?" She didn't need to answer. "Well, I had a pet once. She was naughty so I took her into a basement like this, chained her up against the wall and just had a ball hitting her again and again with this very cat-o-nine tails." He took a deep breath. "She was in so much pain, weeping and begging for mercy, so I gave her that mercy she sought after. Less than a week later, she talked back again. How ungrateful…"

The crack sounded out as it made its presence felt on Lillie's lower back. "So, I took her back down, right to the same spot, but… I was mad. So very, very mad." He stepped closer, letting the flogger lightly trace along Lillie's sore back and even down to her ass and thighs. "Perhaps even blinded by rage by how rude she was to me. I didn't pick up the cat-o-nine tails. No. I picked up a whip. That was my first time with a whip, and so far, my last." He let the floggers roughly met Lillie's tender thighs, a little softer than normal, but that didn't stop the pain and tears.

"She passed out after five whips, but I was so mad, I kept going. By the end of it, there was blood everywhere. Her back was so messed up, and… You know what I felt?" He paused, clearing his throat. "Anger." He hit her again, the other thigh this time. "I had this girl brought in from the Kanto region, it cost me an arm and a leg to have this fucking ginger shipped all the way here and within two weeks, she was disgusting to look at."

Lillie focused on his every word, the only distraction from the pain she felt assaulting her body. He let the cat-o-nine tails meet her body again and again, bringing the pain back to her back. Over and over again, Lillie cried out for help, for him to stop, but he ignored it all.

"I had plans for her." He sighed, moving the floggers away from Lillie. "I had plans…" He sounded depressed, in a sadistic way. "I could've made the money back by whoring her out… But she had to go and piss me off!" He shouted, throwing the floggers to the ground. Once the clattering of the item came to an end, she heard his breathing grow more vicious. "Fuck! Why can't everyone just please me, then I wouldn't have to get mad! I wouldn't have to shout! And I wouldn't have to inflict pain! But this is the only way!" Lillie could see out of the corner of her eye, he was on his knees, head in his hands, pulling the scruffy, unkempt hair.

He was bad enough as is, but him having a mental breakdown right behind her made her just want everything to be over. He was more dangerous now than ever before. Lillie couldn't stop crying with desperate wails. She knew that could just piss him off, but she couldn't help it at all.

"I…" He stood up, hiding his face. "I'll be back for you later." He coughed, trying to sound like he'd regained his composure. He forced the door open, hitting the lights as he closed it behind him. All was dark again, and the man was gone. Doing what? She didn't know. She was just thankful he was gone from her immediate surroundings.

A warmth gently made its way down her back. She knew what it was in an instant. Blood. She had no idea what her back looked like, but compared to how smooth it was when he was laying small kisses along her spine, it was likely in bad shape. Lillie found herself just hanging there, in the dark, cold room, inhaling the smell of damp concrete.


	4. The Fear of Living

**AN:** Part four is here! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The door had opened what seemed like many hours later. The stinging pain was still present, but it had moved to the back of her mind now. Steps approached quickly, a small rattling following. The headache-inducing noise halted right behind her. Lillie, tired and hurting, felt a mix of fear and outrage, yet she didn't have the energy nor the courage to showcase that.

Was this brute standing right behind her? She felt warm breaths cascading down her injured back. Something cold and wet pressed up against her red, swollen skin, gently wiping back and forth. Lillie had her teeth gritted together, almost grinding to avoid crying.

"I'm sorry…" A soft voice whispered under her shaky breath. This certainly wasn't the man responsible of her injuries. The voice was one she recognised. Mallow was here, tending to her, certainly by his command. She was his number one lapdog apparently.

Lillie didn't know how to respond to her. She wasn't even sure what she currently thought of the once trial captain. Mallow was a wonderful and nice person, she didn't deserve this treatment at all, but at the same time, she was following that man's orders even at the expense of others; even at the expense of her friends. Yet, Lillie couldn't blame her. How could you resist that man when you know what he's capable of?

"I wish I could've stopped him…" She muttered even quieter. The sounds of water echoed in the horrific room. She was dunking the towelette in a small bucket of water, washing the blood and sweat out of the towelette and letting it soak in more water. "But I can't risk defying him… I hope you understand… I'm so, so incredibly sorry…" Lillie could tell she was tearing up, the slow wipes along her swollen back now halting, arms shaking uncontrollably. "It's not as bad as usual though… I think Master went easier on you than normal."

Mallow disguised a whimper with a cough and forced herself to carry on. This girl had to steel herself if she were to continue helping this man until she could escape. Freedom was her biggest wish in the whole world. Even she had no idea where this building was, but it had to be far, far away. There was no way he could get away with smuggling people, shouting incriminating things, and very loud beatings in a city or town.

After a few more careful wipes, Mallow dropped the towelette into the bucket. "Master would like you moved out of B-2." Her voice was mostly back to normal, no signs of weakness or any apologetic tone. She also spoke a little louder than what she needed to, probably in case _he_ was listening.

She picked up another item, but Lillie couldn't tell what it was. This situation didn't make her feel very safe, but she was sure as hell a lot less stressed with only Mallow in the room and not that man.

She felt a small pinch and a following sting that loved to linger. She was punctured with another needle. She felt as though she was beginning to float. She had no strength to fight the drug. Eyes casted down, she simply waited until she was forced into sleep. Despite her small efforts to stay true to who she really was, deep down, she knew she was becoming numb. She knew she couldn't take much more until either she follows Mallow's footsteps, feigning love for the 'Master' and his unforgivable actions, or she shuts her mind off, becoming nothing but a loyal toy for the madman.

Both were a horrible end to a promising life. The sun didn't shine in this house. It was cold, dark and ruthless. She wished for freedom, yet she knew wishes didn't make dreams come true.

* * *

Her eyes slowly cracked open, a dimly-lit room welcoming her. This was another different room, she expected the bathroom again, but this room seemed like it used to be an office or study. A desk was nestled in the corner, some folders piled up with a few loose papers sticking out. Lillie couldn't believe he would actually have any work to do, and even if he did, why would he keep a woman- no, slave here?

She didn't know if she really cared anymore. There was too much fear affecting her constantly. The different rooms, the brutality, the forced sexual labour. It was painful, exhausting, and draining her mind; and she knew he had only just started with her.

But what scared her the most wasn't him - at least not anymore. She was scared of being broken. She didn't want to belong to him physically, of course, but she absolutely didn't want to belong to him mentally.

She pulled and tugged on the restraints, seeing how tight they were, and maybe, just maybe she could get free. No luck. No matter how much she struggled, it only caused bruises on her wrists.

She was set-up kneeling this time around. Hands tied to her ankles around a pole behind her. Her blonde hair rested against the upright pole that rose right up into the ceiling. This was another new position.

This room was actually somewhat nice. Well, comparatively it was. There was unstained carpet and walls, no drugs or torture equipment visible, and a smell that wasn't foul enough to gag at. Yet, she wouldn't go so far as calling it 'nice'.

The best part about the room so far is that _he_ wasn't in it.

Then the door opened…

And again, it was Mallow. Since the room was somewhat lit, Lillie could actually let her eyes focus on the girl. The collar she donned was still firmly in place. She couldn't help but wonder if he actually forced her to act like a dog, or used it to hook a leash up to, or if it was just a show of dominance.

Her eyes then followed her body downwards. The lack of clothing wasn't a surprise, but she couldn't help herself from admiring it somewhat. She was actually rather stunning, and lacked any obvious markings. That spoke an entire essay to how much of a fight she put up compared to Lillie, known for being afraid and easily scared. She must've always been his personal pet. The sour taste returned to Lillie's mouth.

Mallow's hands were what shocked Lillie the most. They had red splattered across them. A deep red. Although, it was not dripping, the carpet being spared its first stain. Dried blood...

"Oh good, you woke up." Mallow gave a small smile, not one brimming with joy by any stretch of the imagination. "I always worry that someone won't wake up again."

She stepped closer and examined Lillie's face before moving next to her and looking down at her back. "Alright, alright." She nodded to herself. "You seem to be okay for now. I guess I'll see you later then." A check-up it seems. He must be busy with someone else, or perhaps he was and that resulted in the blood.

With that short visit, she left and closed the door. An audible lock echoed out. Lillie returned to staring down at the carpet - a new favourite activity. Her mind began to block out the world again, falling deeper in the darkness that began seeping into her mind. Even the darkest nights were more affectionate than what was happening here, and Lillie knew she hadn't seen the worst of it… By far.

 _Bang!_

The wall an inch to her right shuddered violently, as if someone had slammed into it. The blonde jumped in fright, accidentally pulling harshly on the restraints.

Since then, she could hear consistent panting, as well as pressure on the wall causing creaking to sound through. The heavy breathing was rather loud, and soon was followed by a slapping sound becoming louder and louder. Lillie could see the image in her mind, clear as day despite not being one to have her mind setup like so.

The girl would be bent over, hands tied together, leaning against the wall. Her head likely pressed against it too. He would be standing behind her ass, cock pounding her as she pants like a sick dog.

Could it be Mallow? The girl who goes back and forth from being kind to a cruel slave.

"So you're in love with this cock, already?" She heard him cackle, a powerful smack on the girl's ass infiltrating her ears clearly.

Lillie waited for the girl's response, but all she heard was, "Ahh… gghuuk…" An obviously dazed girl.

"I asked you a fucking question!" He shouted, the sounds of his pounding speeding up dramatically as he spanked her ass further.

The girl moaned louder, hands banging against the wall under ecstasy's control. "Y-Yes! I love thissss cock!" She cried out, almost flawlessly despite the ravenous slamming.

Lillie almost felt sick that someone was so openly enjoying his member, although she knew it could all be a lie. She found a small dollop of comfort knowing that was likely the reasoning behind it. No one wanted him angry.

Lillie also knew that this wasn't Mallow. Their voices were poles apart. Even if her voice changes in some ways during sex, there was no doubt in Lillie's mind that this was someone completely different. Another poor girl. How many did this man have? How many has he had? How many will he get before it all comes to an end?

Lillie thought to herself for a moment, in between loud thumps on the wall. There was her and Mallow, the ginger haired girl from Kanto and now this person. He'd mentioned others, but she had no way of knowing whether this girl was the same as the girl he harmed after Lillie pissed him off. So she knew of four, but he obviously had many more considering he was a "valued customer" of a human trafficker and loved to break these girls. He probably saw them more as lumps of meat though.

"You love this cock, huh?" His voice drilled through the wall between him and Lillie. She then heard the girl gasp and the banging on the wall completely stopped. The door handle jiggled, the lock clicking before the door burst open.

The girl was being carried by the man, her hands were indeed tied together, and her legs were forced apart by leg cuffs. He dropped her onto the carpet, lifting her upright and throwing her over the desk, her head nearing the folders of paper.

She had very pale skin, likely not from Alola - although Lillie betrayed that expectation. With grey-blue hair running down just above her waist, she expressed pure delight in being in this man's presence. It disgusted Lillie, but she couldn't look away. The look in her eyes had more than just a hint of lust and desire. "Oh, I lov-ve this cock! P-Please never stop!"

He grinned, glancing towards Lillie, shrinking away in her corner. "Ohoho, you think you can make requests?" Lillie feared the worst for this girl, but he just slapped her red ass again, her body jumping as her smile grew wider. This girl wasn't right in the head, clearly, but she was so deep in enjoying him. "I would punish you, but you've been the perfect girl this whole week, I'll let you off this once."

"Oh, thank you, Mast-!" She was cut off by his cock penetrating her again, saliva dribbling down her chin to merge with the rest that already resided there. Her petite breasts - larger than Lillie's - pressed down onto the wooden desk, erect nipples rubbing against it roughly with every powerful thrust he delivered. The girl couldn't stop moaning, panting, and trying her damndest to keep the rough treatment coming. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Lillie's stomach churned as she witnessed her expression continuing to change, practically seeing hearts in her eyes beating with fiery intensity. Drooling and staring into space, she was entirely enveloped in easily unbeatable pleasure. This was an entirely different experience for her. Lillie couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to her to make her this loving of him and his member. The blonde now knew that she hadn't been lying when she praised him and the cock he apparently used well.

"Y-Yes!" She cried out, her body shaking uncontrollably as her tongue lolled out. "I-I can't take it anymore! I'm going to… A-Ahhhh!" She moaned and writhed in the pleasure he was pounding into her. He was still grinning as his thick cock left her gasping for air as her cunt squeezed down tightly. Even he knew he would cum soon.

He leant forward, hands slowly snaking around her neck and applying pressure to cut off her loud, frantic moaning. "Shhh… You're being a bit too loud." He laughed. "We don't want to get the other girls jealous or they might steal some of our special time together." Lillie felt her body shudder, an almost desperate urge to throw up spawning inside.

"KKIK." She croaked, barely able to breathe, but the hearts Lillie could see formed in her eyes were growing madly. She truly was in love with his cock. He loosened his grip so she wouldn't faint and so she could talk slightly. "Shoh… Gooood…" She slurred, eyes rolling back and more saliva pooling in her open mouth.

The man was enjoying this, clear as day. "Mmhm…" He groaned, his rhythm finally settling as he spoke again. "Let's fill you up, shall we?" His thick cock throbbed inside of her tight, used pussy.

"Yesh! Fill me up!" She moaned once more, face expressing pure bliss with a complexion completely flushed. This girl was his, no questions about it.

Throbbing again and again until finally his seed was released. "Aaah!" She gasped, the warmth flooding into her, sending electric sparks throughout her rather petite body. She felt as though she was climaxing again; one out of who knows at this point. The load was large, thick and overwhelmingly hot.

As his thrusting came to an end, she let her head drop straight down onto the desk. His hands released their grip from her neck and pushed himself out of her. "Bitch!" He shouted. Less than two seconds passed before Mallow had returned to the door. "Ah good. Take this whore back to her den. I might even think of giving her a promotion." He smirked, patting her head as she smiled, utterly dazed.

Mallow nodded and forced the girl to her feet. The once-trial captain wasn't overly strong so she had to help her up and lay her back down into a wheelchair - not to mention, the girl couldn't walk herself with the bar locking her legs in place. Lillie thought the sight was strange, but nothing seemed normal to her now.

Closing the door behind her, the man turned his head back and forth until audible cracks occurred. He stepped closer to Lillie, towering over her, especially when she was feebly on her knees. Then, he started talking to her. "She's a good girl, that one." His smirk made Lillie want to kick his face in. "A proper Sinnoh girl. From my experience, the girl's from Sinnoh tend to be the sluttiest. Easiest to make their true desires come forth."

He planted a firm hand on her head, forcing her to look upwards at him.

"You heard her yourself. She loved it. Most girls put up a bit more resistance than that for a while, but she broke about the third time we fucked. Although she fainted the second time so who knows how she would've acted if conscious."

Lillie's gaze was a glare, but the fear of him made her not risk anymore than just a small glare, like a Snivy without the confidence. "I brought her for pretty cheap actually. Cheap and from Sinnoh often don't go together, especially when she is such a perfect girl, so I count myself lucky."

He brought her face closer to his exposed crotch, only just having finished inside of the last girl. Covered in her fluids and a small amount of cum still left on his tip. She knew what he wanted her to do, and despite her morals screaming at her to turn away or bite, she couldn't. The sane part of her brain knew that it wasn't worth fighting if she wanted to live. Even if her brain wanted to fight, she doubted that she held the strength to do so.

Her lips slowly opened, wrapping around his thick, warm cock, tasting the girl intensely. His cock pushed further into her mouth, sliding along her resting tongue. But while she was dealing with the intruding member approaching her throat, he continued ranting about the last girl.

"Maybe I'll properly introduce you two sometime. I think you'll get along great. She can be a real sweetheart." Whether that was sarcasm or not, she couldn't tell. "I tend to keep all my girls separate, unless they're in certain rooms."

Certain rooms. She couldn't help but try to imagine what rooms he was talking about. Maybe B-2 could hold more people? She couldn't tell with how dark it was in there.

Regardless, she didn't have much time to think with how hard it was becoming to breath with his cock bringing her to gag. "Oh, a gag-reflex huh? I was wondering if that would kick in." His smirk grew. "Don't worry, I won't force it down any further, I was just testing. I'm not in the mood to fuck your mouth, I just need it cleaned."

She was like a wet towel to him right now. Nothing more than that. Lillie took small breaths when she could and let her lips clear off his cum and her wetness. She even let her tongue do some of the work, knowing it'll help get the job done faster. "Well, hasn't your attitude changed? I'm glad. It seems the punishment worked on you then!"

Lillie tried not to notice his words until he pulled her head back. "Alright, that's enough. I've got some work to do." He patted her head and turned away, tucking his cock into his pants. "Stay quiet and do nothing unless I ask you to."

Following that, he sighed and grabbed a small cloth out of one of the desk drawers, wiping away the saliva that the previous girl had managed to spill.

Pulling back the chair that had been tucked under the desk, he reclined in it and sighed a second time. Wiping his brow to clear the sweat, he threw the cloth back into the drawer and nudged it shut with his foot. He looked over at the folders and pulled one from the pile.


	5. SS1 - Freedom Ain't So Easy

**AN:** Here we have the first side story I've written. Although Lillie still has her fair share to experience, I thought it'd be fun to see what other characters went through before Lillie's arrival. No sex this chapter unfortunately, but I still hope it intrigues you, and if you would like to see more from these girls, please let me know!

* * *

He had screwed up. Badly. Once he locked the girl in her restraints, he forgot to take the key out. He had seemed troubled all day, his mind must've been elsewhere because he would never be so careless. Rosa didn't care about how he was feeling, she cared about escaping, and her dear friend who'd been captured with her.

After ten minutes of struggling, she managed to turn the key enough to unlock the cuff around her wrist. As she felt the weight fall back into her own control, she quickly freed her hand and began working on the second cuff.

It didn't take long before the whole lot had been removed and now she could move freely; a feeling she missed so much. Stepping on her right leg brought a sharp pain up her entire body. A previous escape attempt had caused rope to burn her skin. That was right after he'd tied her to a small bed and made his version of 'sweet love' to her for a couple hours. He'd laughed about how she'd be broken that night, drooling and craving him; begging for him to never leave her side.

Rosa was stronger than that.

She wasn't going to let some creepy lowlife poison her mind and make her nothing but a living sextoy for him. She was going to get out.

Slowly, she snuck towards the door, the lock being neglected. Inhaling deeply, she turned the door handle and let the door creak open an inch, peeking through the gap. He wasn't in sight. Creaking it open gradually until her whole body could slip through, she tiptoed out, shutting the door behind her.

Now she found herself in some sort of living room. There were a couple poles, ropes and other toys that he surely loved to use on his poor victims, but she didn't have time to take it all in - not that she wanted to. She had to find her friend and escape. She knew she couldn't free all the girls at this stage. It was likely he was either sleeping, out buying more slaves, or occupying himself with a girl right now, and if that last one was the case, she couldn't risk running into him. Once she was free though, she would get someone to arrest him instantly.

The biggest problem she was confronted with straight away was that she didn't quite know which room her friend was locked up in. The first room she found was locked, and her key didn't fit in properly. Rosa felt her heart sink. She needed more than just this one key. Apparently he hadn't neglected the rest of the rooms like he had hers.

Rosa took a deep breath, feeling her lungs inflate. She'd stayed strong these past few weeks, she had to keep it up just a little longer. She swiftly darted to the next door, locked. The next, locked. The next… Unlocked. Slowly opening it, she found a room about the size of a large closet and at the far end… Her dear friend. Blindfolded, gagged, chains holding her up from the ground, markings all over her small, pale body and finally, liquids coating areas of her body. Saliva, semen, lube, and whatever else.

Looking past the horrors, Rosa closed the door and ran to her. The chains would be impossible to get off without the key at the moment, but she could certainly remove the blindfold to ease her friend's panic.

Letting her tired arms slip behind the head of her petite friend, she battled with the knot until it finally loosened, the fabric sliding down her small nose. Her usually passionate blue eyes seemed faded; distant from this dark room. Lethargically, they crawled towards her savior, Rosa, yet she didn't express happiness or delight. Her dazed expression didn't change.

Rosa instantly began working on the gag, hoping she still had enough sense to resist making any loud noises. "It'll be alright, Roxie. We'll be fine. We're going to escape and get this man arrested." Rosa whispered, her heart pounding furiously.

The gag was removed from her mouth, Roxie letting her jaw relax and letting her mind feeling a refreshing flush of oxygen all at once. Rosa looked around the room, noting what its purpose was - aside from another room of chains and torture. This room had equipment, tools to be used for various reasons. She shuddered to think of what some of them were used for, but she found the perfect tool for what she needed to do. A bolt cutter resting against the wall amongst hammers, drills and the works.

This is likely the storage for the tools he uses to build these restraints and other revolting equipment.

Rosa carefully removed the bolt cutters from their resting place, avoiding knocking over any of the other tools, and held them to Roxie's leg chains. Pretending like there wasn't dried blood on the metal head, she locked the cutters firmly over the chain and used all her remaining strength to cut through the metal links.

The sound was louder than she was hoping for, but she couldn't hear anyone approaching so all that was on her mind was getting her friend out soon.

The first leg free, her foot lightly brushed the ground. Rosa moved to the next leg. "Alright, hold still, Roxie. I'm going to get you out of here!" Another cut, another freed limb.

She kept going until she was released from all restraints, although she still had large cuffs over her wrists and ankles, but Rosa knew those would have to wait.

"Are you okay, Roxie?" Rosa finally asked, noticing that her friend wasn't exactly frenzied or in a rush to leave. Her mind seemed rather scattered, as if she wasn't exactly sure where she was or why Rosa was in such a panic.

Roxie's eyes lazily met hers as her lips quivered. "Where… Is he?" She muttered softly. Her hair was sticking out at all ends, not to mention the lack of her usual hair style. That on its own was weird enough to see to Rosa.

Rosa brought Roxie close, wrapping her arms around the naked girl. "It's alright, Roxie. We'll be okay. We'll get away from him." She spoke just as quietly, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes. Seeing her friend so hurt and mentally distant crushed her. "But to do that, we need to get out of here now." As much as she wanted to keep Roxie in her arms and whisper words that reassured her of safety, that'd have to come after they reach true freedom.

"Let's go." Rosa reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. Peeking out again, she noticed the same sight, no one. "Stay close."

Their footsteps made soft pattering sounds as they arrived at what she could only assume was a front door. Rosa's suspicions were confirmed, this really was just a house he renovated for evil. However, the door had a plethora of locks lining the door frame. From simple locks to passcodes, there was absolutely no way she could get out that easily.

Rosa doubled back, tugging the confused Roxie with her. Rosa had fears that Roxie hadn't been as strong-willed as herself. That she had succumbed to his pleasurable disease.

Shaking her head, she couldn't let that thought affect her now, she would be freed soon enough. This place would not be their home until death, they were going to return to Unova and continue living as they had been before.

Rosa walked for a bit until she saw a glimmer of light seeping through what seemed like a wall. Upon further quick inspection, it was a window, plastered and disguised as just another wall. Rosa knew what she had to do, but if _he_ really was nearby, there was no way he wouldn't hear what she was about to do. Running off, she returned in seconds holding another tool from the room Roxie had been held up in; a sledge hammer.

Taking a decent grip, she swung overhead, breaking through the poorly done job, shattering a hole in the window behind it. It was loud, very loud, but she found herself almost smiling. She could see the moon, as powerful and strong as ever. She could smell fresh air flooding through, entering her lungs. She couldn't wait to get outside.

Her grip on the hammer tightened again, swinging once, no, twice more until the hole was big enough to climb through. Using the hammer, she cleared off sharp fragments on the windowsill before daring to climb through first. Hopping out the other side, she came out fine. She helped the dazed Roxie through too, a small nick cutting her shoulder on the way, but it wasn't much of a big deal

However, what was a big deal was the cold night breeze brushing over her exposed body. Goosebumps appeared from her constricting skin as the night sky lights washed over her form. She couldn't care less about the chills, she was outside. She could bath in this one spot all night, yet she knew that would be the dumbest move of her life.

Grasping Roxie's hand again, they began to move around the house. From the outside it seemed suspicious, but nothing _too_ bizarre that you'd call the police about. What Rosa had begun to notice was that the entire house was fenced off. A giant chain link fence surrounded the perimeter. The top of the fence sported barbed wire all over and Rosa had a painful gut feeling that it would be electrified too. The small insulator posts made that much more likely.

Rosa quickly pulled Roxie along to the gate, the poor girl shivering wildly. The gate had more passcodes and what seemed like a keycard slot. This guy was seriously covered, but with what was going on inside his house, he'd have to be.

There were a few things Rosa thought up, but none seemed to be any better than the rest. Either time consuming, or frankly impossible. Rosa had one final idea, to wait for him to open the gate next and run for it. The trainer was confident that he was out, there was no way in hell he didn't hear the chains snap or the window shatter, he had to be out, therefore, he had to return.

She didn't know when he'd return, but he had to come back within a day, or else there would be some problems with the girls. Would she risk laying low outside with Roxie? It may be the only way, at least that's the only thing left on her mind.

Moving closer to the side of the house, she knelt down, bringing Roxie to her knees with her. "What… Are we doing?" Roxie murmured, leaning against the side of the house for support. She was feeling exhausted and cold, shivering on the cold wall.

"Wha-? Roxie…" Rosa looked on at her friend's confused, vacant expression, eyes almost hollow. "What do you mean? We're trying to get out of here!"

Her eyes lowered towards the dirt, her lips pursing slightly. "B-But…" Her voice was high pitched, almost whiney - something the old Roxie would never do. "Master said… We should be good… Never want to leave…"

Rosa felt her heart sink to a new low. _How could Roxie think that way? What… What did he do to her?!_ Her teeth gritted together, entire body tensing. _I'll get you home, Roxie. Safe and sound. Then we can get you back to normal. A normal life. A life without that man!_

Keeping low, they waited in the darkness of the night, pressed up against the side of the house. Rosa's eyes stayed locked on the front gate, watching intently for any sign of his return. Her arms cradled the lost girl, her messy white hair pressing at her chest.

The wind chilled their bodies, but Rosa had to stay strong. She had to stay strong, not just for herself, or even just for Roxie, but for all the girls he had, and the girls he'd obtain in the future. He was a cruel man who needed to be stopped immediately.

A blinding light burst over the small mound in the distance, the buzzing of an engine starting to fill the air. Rosa dropped to her stomach, Roxie being pushed down with her. _He_ had returned.

Arriving at the gate was a grey van, tinted windows and all. It matched stereotypes well. Rosa felt her stomach churn with the idea that there was likely a girl or two in the back, but she couldn't risk trying to save them too. She _had_ to leave with Roxie _now._

The van came to a stop in front of the gate, the engine still humming as he opened the door and stepped out. Hiding in the shadows, she watched closely, waiting for the perfect opportunity to run. Roxie's eyes were still distant, casted downwards.

He made his way to the control panel, plugging in numbers and swiping a card. A loud click echoed across the empty night sky and the gate began to automatically pull right. He made his way back to the van and began to drive forward. Rosa nodded to herself. This had to be it. The perfect moment. She didn't know how long the gate would stay open, and he had already entered past the gate, his eyes were set forward, not behind.

Grasping Roxie's hand, she jumped up and bolted forward. Roxie bit her bottom lip on reflex, a tight pain shocking her arm from the sudden pull. She wasn't the only one feeling sore, Rosa held back tears as her injured leg begged for rest already, but that couldn't happen.

Only a few metres from the gate, Rosa tried her damndest to speed up, almost dragging Roxie behind her. The gate door began to shake, a sign that it would close soon. Rosa passed the gate, practically throwing Roxie in front of her to make sure she made it through too.

She had to conceal her pained moans, not out of the dog house just yet. The van began to drive to the other side of the house, before the sound of the engine died out. Rosa wasn't about to wait around to see what he was up to, forcing her friend to her feet, she started running again.

Darkness encased their bare bodies, out of the light near his house - their prison. Rosa followed the path his van made over the many journeys he had travelled back and forth down this track. This was the same path they had been taken along when they first arrived, drugged and bagged in the back of his van. Rosa had no idea where exactly this track led, but it surely had to be better than sticking around any longer.

Roxie clearly didn't want to run with Rosa anymore, but even trying to stop, she simply stumbled and began following along again thanks to the tight grip Rosa had on her wrist. Every now and then, she even began whining aloud; which scared Rosa to no end.

Around then is when Rosa heard a sound she hadn't heard in awhile: the ocean. More specifically, waves crashing against the rocks lining a bank. The chilling winds breaking through the towering trees that the two girls had just stumbled out from behind made sharp pains attack the joints of their tired bodies.

It took Rosa a few moments to recognise this, but this is where the track ends. A few metres away was a small dock, rather basic, but even basic designs still had their own charms. A dock without a boat is almost useless, yet there was one. A small one, clearly here for the purpose of transporting low amounts of passengers. Rosa caught on not too long after making that connection. This was his. The path ended here because that's all he needed. His van would stop here, he'd get out, hop aboard the boat, and make his disgusting purchases before making the return trip.

Things were beginning to become clear to her. Walking on foot would get them nowhere, for this wasn't a mainland at all; this was an island. The boat was his way of getting off the island, and perhaps the only way.

"It's… So cold, Rosa…" The petite girl whined, dropping to her knees and shaking violently.

Rosa squatted down beside her and brought her into a quick hug. "I know, I know. We'll be okay soon. I promise you that. Just be-"

Her sentence was cut off by a low growl drilling into their ears. Both girls suddenly stared off towards the sound, paws moving the creature into their sights. Its snarls froze both girls solid. Coming out of the surrounding darkness, the Pokemon looked dead ahead at the two naked victims. It continued to step closer, baring teeth and keeping its eyes locked upon them.

Rosa had never seen this Pokemon before, certain that it didn't reside in her home region. Unlike when she encountered angered Pokemon on her journey, she had no Pokemon to defend herself with. It was just her and Roxie before this beast.

"Easy, Ty." A new voice echoed from out of the trees, and even with this ravenous Pokemon threatening their very lives, this voice made her fear for her life much more. It was him.

The Pokemon seemed to respond kindly to him, lowering its guard and sitting as if it were a housetrained Lillipup. "So you thought it'd be easy to escape, huh?" He stepped out from the trees, the moonlight raining down upon him. "I'm not quite sure how you got out, but I'll let it go with only a small punishment if you come back now."

Within a second of Roxie seeing his face, she jumped to her feet and happily stumbled over to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. "Mister! I've missed you!" The white-haired girl sang, pushing her face against his body and squeezing down on him. "I'm sorry for leaving, but she forced me to do it!"

Almost immediately, Roxie had turned on Rosa, her old friend, in exchange for the man and his sexual abuse. Rosa couldn't believe her world. "Is that so? I suppose you've become quite the good girl." He pinched her cheek as she smiled. "I'm happy with that. You can help me in quite a few ways." Crouching down, he wrapped his arms around her small frame and lifted her up with ease. She cheered, almost like a child being picked up by her father. It really seemed like she'd regressed mentally while falling for the man and his tactics.

"Let's get back home and I'll give you exactly what you want." He smirked, placing a long kiss on her cheek. Rosa felt revolted by how he played with her and she happily accepted it all. She would never be able to forget that picture.

Suddenly, his gaze turned back to the girl still on the floor. "You, though. I'm disappointed." He took a deep breath of the cold night's air before continuing. "Your body is perfect, and I really think you could've been a fun girl to have around. Unfortunately, I don't think basic punishment is enough anymore. Not only did you try to escape, but you tried to take another one of my girls with you. That I cannot forgive." His eyes quickly shifted to the Pokemon still sitting on the grass ten metres away. "Ty, she's all yours. Do as you please." His eyes returned to her. "My Mightyena hasn't had a partner in quite some time. I think he deserves it."

He turned his back on the terrified girl, cradling Roxie as he softly whistled into the open air, on his way to return home. Rosa watched him and Roxie disappear into the shadows as the Mightyena approached, bearing its teeth once again. Before Rosa could even climb back to her feet, the beast pounced her. Its eyes shimmered in the moonlight as its heavy paws pushed her fair skin against the dirt. Even if she'd tried to run, her injured foot wouldn't let her escape a Pokemon like him. She was now this beast's, while Roxie was his. Forever.

* * *

 **AN:** And that was her daring escape. If you would like to see what happens next to these girls, let me know! I would love to hear back from you all.


End file.
